muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Video Player
During the first week of December 2007, sesameworkshop.org launched a beta version of the Sesame Street Video Player. Using Macromedia Flash, the website features hundreds of sketches from Sesame Street’s first season to the present day. One week after the site was launched, a greeting from Grover was included introducing the player and promising more features to come. Hot links at the top of the page allow for convenient access to a collection of videos sorted by popular characters. The video database is also searchable by keyword tags. List of segments This is an attempt to list all of the segments currently available on the Web Video Player. The titles and descriptions are from the video player's listings. Please help by adding more segments to the list! #15 Seconds of Noses -- Natasha has to show us a nose. (w/ Humphrey) #15 Seconds to Show Between -- Humphrey, Ingrid and Natasha explain what "between" means. #39 Stairs -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. (w/ Grover) #5: Beat the Game Show -- Grover has one minute to find five dairy items. (w/ Guy Smiley) #7 Fish with Elmo -- Elmo tap dances around seven goldfish. #Abby Counts -- Abby Cadabby counts to ten with the Count. #Abby Holds Hands -- Abby Cadabby crosses the street with Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus. #Abby's New Friends -- Abby Cadabby makes friends with Elmo and Zoe. #Abby's Wand Magic -- Abby Cadabby shows Elmo some magic tricks. #ABCD Blue -- Monsterpiece Theater: Police Monsters help sing the alphabet. (w/ Grover and Herry Monster) #"Adding, Adding, Adding" -- Ernie wants to sing a song about addition. (w/ Bert) #Adding with the Fiddler -- Another episode of Monsterpiece Theater: Fiddler on the Roof. #Anansi's Mouse Tale -- Words that can be used to mean small. (Cartoon) #"Antarctica!" -- Muppets sing about the cold continent. (w/Wolfgang the Seal) #Are You a Mountain? -- Abby Cadabby meets Big Bird and Snuffy. #At the Movies! -- A customer tries to buy popcorn at the movies from Waiter Grover. #Attention: Body Parts -- A film that points out the parts of the body. #Baby Talk: X -- Natasha interviews the letter X. #Back & Front with Grover -- Grover has trouble showing "front" and "back". #Baker Number Three -- Counting things in groups of three. #Bear and Seal Work Together -- A bear and a seal work together. (Cartoon) #Beginning, Middle & End Story -- Beginning & End tell their parts of a story. (Anything Muppets) #Bert and Ernie Play Drums -- Ernie plays drums and Bert plays front door. #Bert and Ernie Watch TV -- Bert and Ernie each want to sit on the chair. #Bert's Brother Bart -- Bert's twin brother Bart comes to visit. #The Bite in the Apple -- Sherlock Hemlock finds an apple's owner. (w/ Ernie) #"C Is For Cookie" -- Cookie Monster sings a song about cookies. #Caribbean Collage -- A paper collage becomes Puerto Rico. (Cartoon) #Carlos' Family -- A short story about one boy's family. #Case of the Four Fliers -- One flyer is not the same as the others. (Cartoon) #Chariots of Fur -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. (w/ Grover and Herry Monster) #A Circus Trapeze Family -- A family that performs the trapeze act. #Closing the Cookie Box -- Prairie Dawn and Cookie Monster show "open" and "closed". #Computer Cookie -- Cookie Monster and Prairie Dawn make a cookie. #Conservations with My Father -- Monsterpiece Theater: Cookie Monster learns about conservation. #Cookie Eats the Letter D -- Cookie Monster eats the letter of the day. #Cookie Eats the Letter G -- Cookie Monster is full from a giant cookie. #The Cookie Game -- Prairie Dawn and Cookie Monster play a game. #"Cookie Is a Sometime Food" -- Cookie Monster sings about eating fruits and vegetables. #Cookie Jar: Empty and Full -- The Amazing Mumford makes cookies vanish! (w/ Cookie Monster) #Cookie Makes a Sandwich -- Cookie Monster tries to make a sandwich. #Cookie Monster: Bus Stop -- Cookie Monster shows us a bus stop. #Cookie Monster Chooses Cookies -- Are many cookies better than one cookie? (w/ Cookie Monster and Ernie) #Cookie Monster Shows Fast and Slow -- Cookie Monster's lesson on "fast" and "slow". (w/ Ernie) #Cookie Monster Shrinks -- Cookie Monster shrinks to win a cookie. #Cookie Monster's Shell Game -- Cookie Monster tries to guess where the cookie is. #Cookie Monster's Sorting Song -- Cookie Monster and Ernie play with food. #Cookie's Letter of Day: A -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: B -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: D -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: E -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: E -- Cookie Monster tries eating the letter. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #Cookie's Letter of Day: F -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: G -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: H -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: I -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: J -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: K -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: K -- Cookie Monster tries eating the letter. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #Cookie's Letter of Day: L -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: M -- Cookie Monster tries eating the letter. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #Cookie's Letter of Day: N -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: Q -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #Cookie's Letter of Day: R -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: T -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: T -- Cookie Monster tries eating the letter. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #Cookie's Letter of Day: U -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: V -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: W -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: X -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: Y -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Letter of Day: Z -- Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day. #Cookie's Nightmare Part I -- Cookie Monster sleeps over with Ernie. #Cookie's Nightmare Part II -- Cookie Monster sleeps over with Ernie. #Counting Apples -- Cookie Monster takes and replaces an apple. (w/ Ernie) #Country Mouse, City Mouse 1 -- The city mouse visits his country cousin. (Muppets) #Country Mouse, City Mouse 2 -- The country mouse visits his city cousin. #Cuckoo's Nest -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. #"The Disco Song" -- Cookie Monster sings a disco song. #Dances with Wolves -- Monsterpiece Theater. A pig is afraid to dance with a wolf. #Doug E. Doug and Elmo -- Elmo reads a story he wrote to Doug E. Doug. #"Drawing Things Me Love" -- Cookie Monster sings about drawing a cookie. #"Eating Cookies All Year" -- Cookie Monster sings about the seasons and cookies. #Elmo Sleeps Over -- Telly and Elmo have trouble getting to sleep. #The Emotions Robot -- A robot that expresses different emotions. (Cartoon) #Ernie Counts Cups & Saucers -- Ernie counts teacups while Bert worries. #Ernie Counts Sheep -- Ernie's sheep-counting disturbs Bert's sleep. #Ernie Doesn't Wake Bert -- Ernie stays quiet so he doesn't wake Bert. #Ernie Gets Bert to Exercise -- Ernie tries to get Bert to exercise with him. #Ernie Lowers Bert's Volume -- Bert is annoyed by Ernie's loud radio. #Ernie Subs for Bernice -- Bert's pigeon friend Bernice cancels plans. #Ernie's Baby Cousin Ernestine -- Ernie looks for a family resemblance with Ernestine. #Ernie's Seven Cupcakes -- Cookie Monster takes one of Ernie's seven cupcakes. #"Everybody's Song": Diana Krall sings with the Muppets. (w/ Elmo, Telly, Rosita, Zoe, Cookie Monster, Lulu, Grover, the Oinker Sisters) #F Cheer Version 1 #F Cheer Version 2 #F Cheer Version 3 #F Cheer Version 4 #F Cheer Version 5 (w/ Beautiful Day Monster) #The First and Last Cookie -- Cookie Monster decides which cookie to eat. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #First Time Me Eat Cookie -- Cookie Monster talks about his first cookie. #"Fuzzy and Blue" -- Grover, Herry Monster and Cookie Monster in a vaudeville act. #Gangsters - AN Plan -- Gangsters make a plan that all ends in -an. (w/Lefty the Salesman) #Going to the Movies -- Sneak Peek Preview: Fiddler on the Roof. (w/ Oscar, Telly) #Gone with the Wind -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. (w/ Kermit the Frog) #Grover's Following Orders -- Waiter Grover remembers the customer's order. #Grover's Important Meal -- Waiter Grover explains the food chain to a customer. #Guess Who? Part 1 -- Ernie plays a guessing game. (w/ Rubber Duckie) #Guess Who? Part 2 -- Ernie plays a guessing game. (w/ Rubber Duckie) #Guess Who? Part 3 -- Ernie plays a guessing game. (w/ Rubber Duckie) #Guess Who? Part 4 -- Ernie plays a guessing game. (w/ Rubber Duckie) #Guys & Dolls -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. (w/ Herry Monster, Ruby #The Great Cookie Thief -- Cookie Monster can't be the cookie thief! #Happy -- Everyone talks about what makes them happy. (w/ Ernie, Rubber Duckie, Rosita, Telly Monster, Count von Count, Cookie Monster) #Harvey Kneeslapper D -- Harvey Kneeslapper has a joke about the letter D. #"Healthy Foods" -- Cookie Monster raps about healthy food. #Here Is Your Life -- Sonny Friendly: The life of a storybook. #Herry & John John Count 20 -- Herry and John John count to twenty together #How Does Santa Get In? -- Kermit and Grover interview kids (from Christmas Eve on Sesame Street) #I Like Alaska -- Lots of kids like to live and play in Alaska. #"I Think That It Is Wonderful" -- sing about life's wonders. #"If the Moon Were a Cookie" -- Cookie Monster sings a ballad. #In the Dark -- Kermit explains what "light" and "dark" mean. (w/ Grover) #Jane Tuesday's Letter L -- Jane Tuesday solves a mystery #Kids Sing Favorite Songs -- Kids talk about their favorite songs to sing. #"Keep Christmas with You" -- Linda and the kids surprise Bob. (from Christmas Eve on Sesame Street) #Kids Talk about Artwork -- Ernie talks to kids about the art they make. #Kids Talk about Favorite Toy -- Kids talk about their favorite toys. #Kids Talk about First Time -- Kids talk about trying new activities. #"Kids with Wings" -- Abby Cadabby sings about playing together. (w/ Oscar) #The Leaky Faucet -- Martians like the drip of a leaky faucet. #Letter of Day Game Show: J -- Cookie Monster has to find three things. #Letter of Day Game Show: P -- Cookie Monster has to find three things. #Letter of Day Game Show: W -- Cookie Monster has to find three things. #Lion and Mouse -- A mouse and lion help each other. (Cartoon) #Little House on Prairie -- Monsterpiece Theater. Prairie Dawn has a house on her head. #Martians Discover a Fan -- Martians learn about fans. #Martians Radio -- The Martians discover a radio. #"Me Gotta Be Blue" -- Cookie Monster sings a song about being blue. #Meet the Martians -- Ernie imagines Bert went to Mars. (w/ Martians) #Mom's Having a Baby -- There's a brand-new baby at Katie's house. #Monster On / In / Under -- Monsterpiece Theater: Monster in a Box #Mother Goose Jamboree -- Animation about different fairytales. #Mother Hubbard's Heist -- The mystery of the missing bone, with Colambo. #The Mouse and Elephant -- What if a mouse and elephant switched places? (Cartoon) #The Mulberry Bush -- Twiddlebugs encounter a mulberry bush. #My Teeth Poem -- A girl tells about losing her baby teeth. (Cartoon) #News: The Princess & Mattress -- Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit reports on the princess' mattress. #Next to Little Bird -- Little Bird is surprised by who is "next to" him. #No More Cookies -- Cookie Monster tries to stop eating cookies. (w/ Zoe) #Noses on Animals, Noses on Man -- A face has different noses drawn on it. (Cartoon) #The Nutcracker Mash -- Elmo and Jamie Foxx sing and dance. (from Elmo's Christmas Countdown) #Orville's Pride -- Animation of a mouse running a maze. #Penguins 1-20 -- Kids count as 20 penguins slide into a pool. #Penguins Take a Bath -- Penguin swim around and take a bath. #"People in Your Neighborhood" -- Bob meets a dentist and a bus driver. #PIYN: Lifeguard and Carpenter -- Bob meets two people in your neighborhood. #Picasso's Face -- Animation of a Picasso painting. #"Pigeons and Cookies and Trash": Cookie Monster, Oscar the Grouch and Bert, and what they love. #Pirate Ship with Hero Guy -- Baby Bear rides a pirate ship with Hero Guy. #Planning Clothes to Wear -- A girl plans what she will wear in the snow. (Cartoon) #Prairie Dawn Eats the Letter H -- Cookie Monster tries to eat the letter of the day. #Rachel's Story -- A short story about one girl's family. #Reading Changes Everything -- The places you can go when you read a book. (Cartoon) #Real People Tales -- Abby reads about a boy and his dad. (w/ Gina and Marco) #Red Riding Cookie -- Monsterpiece Theater: Cookie Monster plays Little Red Riding Cookie. #Same and Different with Ernie -- In some ways, Cookie Monster and Ernie are the same. #Same and Different with Kermit -- Cookie Monster eats things that are the same. #School Pageant: Flower -- Prairie Dawn's play about how to grow a flower. (w/ Ernie, Herry, Cookie Monster, Bert) #School Pageant: Seasons -- Prairie Dawn's pageant of "The Four Seasons". (w/ Grover, Bert, Ernie, Herry, Cookie Monster) #Scratch My Back: Monsters take turns scratching backs. #The Sesame Street Open -- Cookie Monster and Herry compete by opening things. (w/ Prairie Dawn) #Sick with the Flu -- A man talks about when he had the flu. (Cartoon) #The Skeleton Fish -- Skeleton fish glow and swim in this video. #Snoring Beauty -- The Count counts the Countess' snores. #Snuffy's Polka -- Snuffy teaches us how to dance the polka. (w/ Alice Snuffleupagus) #Sonny Friendly's Reunion -- Sonny Friendly: How milk we drink is made. #Still Life with Cookie -- Cookie Monster paints a picture of a cookie. #Subtracting Penguins -- Subtracting one from three using penguins. (Cartoon) #Sully Supplies Music -- Sully builds a piano for Biff. #Superdude Lunch -- A video about being proud to be yourself. (w/ Carlo, Kingston Livingston III, Benny Rabbit) #Surprise, Cookie Monster! -- Cookie Monster tries not to eat cookies. #"Take a Rest" -- Cookie Monster, Grover and Bert sing about resting after doing fun things. #Taming of the Shoe -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. (w/ Grover) #"They Can't Take That Away From Me" -- Cookie Monster's cookies are taken away. #Trevor's Family -- A short story about one boy's family. #Try to Whistle -- Kids try their best to whistle. #Two Headed Monster: Mountains -- The Two Headed Monster makes travel plans. (w/ Cookie Monster) #"Up and Down" -- Cookie Monster and Herry Monster sing about "up" and "down". #Upstairs, Downstairs -- A Monsterpiece Theater presentation. (w/ Grover) #What Rhymes with Bert? -- Ernie writes a poem. #Zero Cookies -- Cookie Monster eats Gladys' pocketbook. (w/ Ruth Buzzi) Category:Online Content Category:Sesame Street Online